


Phone Call's Last Minutes

by SinFromHeaven



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Have a nice summer!!, M/M, Mugging, gunshot wound, i posted this on a different account and hey look its here again, promp off tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinFromHeaven/pseuds/SinFromHeaven
Summary: The corners of his eyes began to darken.





	Phone Call's Last Minutes

     John Laurens knew he was going to die the second the two thugs muttered and ran out the alley without even taking his wallet. Which is what they had mugged him for in the first place. John didn't even know why they had chosen him to mug out of all the people on the street. He didn't know why the gun had been pulled out!He'd given them what they wanted. But the gun had been shot leaving Laurens's on the ground with a gun wound in his side.

The corners of his eyes began to darken.

Alex...Oh, God Alexander. What about Alexander? John was going to die here and leave Alex alone. The love of his life would have to face the cold world alone. Who would make sure...  
John was going to die definitely. He was not without saying goodbye. Wincing in pain John moved his bloody hand away and reached for his phone. He tapped blindly on his most recently called number.

"Hello?" John croaked into his phone

"John! Hey. What's up?"Alex asked lively fumbling on his phone.

"Ah...um, nothing, I guess..." John mumbled. He hadn't thought this was he supposed to tell Alex. Who was anxiety and panic ridden enough.

"Oh...okay?" Alex said heard a car stop in the distance.

A scream in the distance.A child's mind drifted off to his early life with his hours spent as a teenager wishing begging for a way out of the homophobic house he was forced in.A young adult heading to college for the first time. Nervous. And then, meeting the first in love with first kiss. The magical feeling it gave John.

"John... Whats going on"Alex asked the question clearly rising in his voice.

(Don't make him panic John 't let your last minutes with him be like this?). John sighed.

"I-I love you that's that's it I love Hamilton."

"And I to you, John Laurens" John could practically hear his smile, his , what John would give to see his smile. John rolled his eyes as Alexander offered to pick him up.

"Where are you, Alex?" John asked trying to dismiss his boyfriend's to sound casual as the blood flowing from his side began to become heavier.

"I just picked up Phillip."

"Tell him I love him, please Alex."

"O-okay?"John could hear his name and his two-year-old son babbling causing John a smirk but then a sad smile.

John was going to die here and leave Alex alone with a toddler.

"Goodbye Alex," John said finally.

"See you home!"

"I love you,"John whispered hoping Alexander would ignore his voice hitch.

"Love you too."

     John heard the phone beep signaling the end of the call. John held his breath before letting out a body wracking did he have to die?Why couldn't he have just stayed home today?Why did he have to die?John stretched his hand one more time to see if maybe he could call world darkened and came back into around was no longer an option.  
Now to think of it John might have had enough time to call an he didn't want to die thinking about when paramedics would unkempt promises that he'd be . He wanted to die with what he loved most in his he did. John stretched his mind to the picture he'd drawn last night.

Alex, Phillip, and John.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it!!
> 
> Tell me if ya'll liked it or not...This was first posted a while ago but I guess for now it might be for a different group whatsoever. 
> 
> Also I have a chapter two from Alex's point about the aftermath...lemme know if you guys are interested.  
> Peace out in all your demigodness


End file.
